Crimson Blush
by Raine Haruto
Summary: Blue sky, white clouds, a beautiful day all in all. Yumemi tore her gaze away from the clear weather and continued on her way to school. It was a day like any other day, except that it was Valentine's Day.


**A/N: For Valentine's Day. I know it late, but who really cares? And DON'T answer this for those who are tempted to. It's a rhetoric.**

Crimson Blush

Blue sky, white clouds, a beautiful day all in all. Yumemi tore her gaze away from the clear weather and continued on her way to school. It was a day like any other day in late winter, getting closer and closer towards spring. Bag in hand, Yumemi walked along on her way, all the while smiling to herself.

On the way, she met up with Ichiko and Suzume, both smiling and chatting animatedly. Ichiko rambled on and on about her upcoming volley-ball practice match against a rival school, complained about Takashi still following her around like a lost little puppy and school studies in general. Suzume merely smiled at Ichiko's rambling, laughing when Ichiko mentioned the part of Takashi resembling a lost puppy. Yumemi just smiled in silence, only listening with half an ear, her mind wandering into other directions.

"Oi! It's not funny Suzume!" Ichiko suddenly shouted in frustration, she turned to Yumemi, looking for some support. "You agree with me, don't you?"

"Eh?" Yumemi blinked, she looked towards Ichiko's flustered face, shaken out of her thoughts, "Ahh…"

Ichiko noticed Yumemi's reluctance in answering and pouted, "Yumemi!"

"Haha, c-calm down Ichiko," Yumemi said in defense, "I just don't see why you're so angry about it."

"Well, for one, he follows me EVERYWHERE!" Ichiko lamented, grabbing at her hair in frustration, "It's getting on my nerves!"

"You just have to talk to him Ichiko," Suzume advised, still smiling, "Just try. It'll all work out, I promise."

Sighing in defeat, Ichiko agreed to Suzume's idea, "Alright, if you guarantee it'll work."

And with the topic closed, the three friends continued their way to school, chatting about other topics.

"I can't walk home with you guys after school today," Suzume said suddenly from out of the blue, changing the direction of their conversation. Ichiko and Yumemi looked over at Suzume, waiting for an explanation; after all, it was rather strange for Suzume to not walk home with them from school. When Suzume did not continue with an explanation, Ichiko voiced out the question that was bothering her.

"Why?"

"Eh?" Suzume looked at Ichiko in question. "Why?"

"Why can't you walk home with us today?" Ichiko elaborated for the seemingly dense girl.

"I'm going on a date with Kazuya-kun!" Suzume chirped happily, her happy smile growing wider. "It's Valentine's Day today and Kazuya-kun said he'd take me on a date."

Ichiko nodded in understanding at the explanation while Yumemi's eyes widened as her heart started racing and she blushed a deep red. She turned her face away from her friends' line of vision and tried to calm her beating heart and flaming face. After calming down considerably, Yumemi fixed her face with a textbook smile and faced her friends again. "I-I've got something t-to do after school today t-too. S-so I can't w-walk home with y-you either I-Ichiko."

"Why?" Ichiko asked again. This time it was Suzume and Ichiko who looked at Yumemi with questioning gazes. Yumemi faltered for an answer and her gaze moved to the side, trying to avoid Ichiko's piercing stare.

"It's alright Ichiko," Suzume's voice came from behind Ichiko. Yumemi looked towards Suzume in both confusion and relief written across her face. "Yumemi has her own things to do, and we should respect that."

"But—" Ichiko tried protesting, but one looked at Suzume's disapproving face and she dropped questioning Yumemi reluctantly. Giving Yumemi one last look, she sighed and continued her way to school, leaving Suzume and Yumemi behind. "But if you get into any trouble you know where to find me!" Ichiko called back as expected.

Suzume turned and gave Yumemi a knowing grinned and whispered, "Good luck!"

Yumemi blushed red once again as she stared at Suzume in shock. Suzume smiled again as she continued walking, following Ichiko; she looked back at Yumemi, "Are you coming Yumemi?"

Nodding her head, Yumemi caught up with Suzume, still in shock. Only one thing was on her mind at that moment.

'Munto.'


End file.
